Reservada
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot] Su reserva no se trataba solamente del Alma de su amo, a quien lo tiene en contrato. Otra reserva se sumó, desde que esa mujer le importo…


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji __**no **__me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Sebastian x Maylene. Sé que no hay mucho sobre esta pareja pero quería aportar algo de mi parte. Insinuación de Sebastian x Maylene x Bard. Todo está en base a mi loca inspiración. Puede que sea un poco Ooc._

**Summary: [One-Shot] **_Su reserva no se trataba solamente del Alma de su amo, a quien lo tiene en contrato. Otra reserva se sumó, desde que esa mujer le importo…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reservada**

* * *

Él sabe que ella es especial, puede que no sea buena con la limpieza ya que su antigua profesión no tenía nada que ver con el rol como ama de llaves. Aquella joven tenía un don con las armas y ese entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo que ha experimentado en su pasado la transformo en una mujer fuerte, para defenderse de los peligros del mundo aunque también ella misma lo sea y eso se debe a su profesión como francotiradora y mercenaria

Este mantiene un contrato con su amo, Ciel Phantomhive, siendo su fiel mayordomo demonio a su disposición incluyendo sus otros sirvientes de la mansión. Todo este tiempo cuido de él hasta verlo crecer, también cumplió con la misión de buscar nuevos guardaespaldas desde su inicio como Conde: en esas búsquedas se encontró con la misteriosa Maylene. Sus orígenes siguen siendo desconocidos pero sabe que su pasado tiene que ver con un duro entrenamiento y con varios antecedentes cumpliendo su rol como asesina, bajo su profesión.

A lo largo de su vida como demonio, nunca ha experimentado ciertas emociones y sentimientos hacia alguien, a quien tenía poca relevancia. Porque solo estaba obligado por su contrato en cuidar de su amo. En este caso, sintió una pequeña molestia causando que sus orbes cafés claros tomen un color magenta e brilloso, delatando su lado demoniaco. ¿A qué se debía esa reacción?

Se detiene a mitad del pasillo para oír la conversación de sus empleados. Al parecer algo no andaba bien, o eso suponía este una vez que continúo avanzando.

— _¡Brad! Sebastián se enojará conmigo si no cumplo con los quehaceres —_la voz femenina de Maylene captó su atención.

—_Quédate tranquila, Maylene. Solo quiero cumplir con mi objetivo._

Se había escondido en un rincón de la entrada hacia la habitación de la empleada. Justamente él venía para avisarle algo sobre su trabajo. A penas se acercó para observarlos de reojo, ese cocinero sin experiencia y bastante problemático en su labor, estaba acercando su rostro hasta robarle un delicado beso a la pelirroja. Estudiando detenidamente la reacción de la chica, había tratado de resistirse por el minúsculo detalle de que sus delicadas manos que se apoyaban en el pecho del rubio, manteniendo la intención de empujarlo.

Él se sentía molesto, tenía ganas de sacarlo volando de inmediatamente a Bard de ahí antes de que continúe la situación. Respiró y exhaló para sonreír de oreja a oreja, disimula sus ojos demoniacos para volver a la normalidad. Exactamente, no entendía porqué reaccionaba así…Desesperado y ¿Celoso? Capaz se debía a que las relaciones entre empleados no serían bueno para la reputación de esos dos, o quizás estaba celoso de que el cocinero quería poner sus sucias manos en la misteriosa e dulce pelirroja.

— _¡Por favor Bard, no quiero continuar! —_dijo ella, rompiendo el beso. Tomaba una distancia pero él la abrazaba con fuerza.

—_Me gustas mucho Maylene, quiero que me aceptes. Sebastián tiene a otra mujer en su mente._

— _¿Otra mujer? —_repitió desconcertada.

"_¿Qué sabe Bard? Aunque quizás le dijo eso para…Que no sufra"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos, sus cejas se fruncieron por el comentario ridículo que hizo ese sujeto. El demonio se había dado cuenta de la expresión triste que reflejaba el rostro del ama de llaves: — _¿Le dolió? _

_«Claramente…»_

El cocinero no sabía nada porque tampoco el mayordomo lo insinuaba ya que se mostraba seductor e indiferente con ella y para darle falsas esperanzas. Es complicado para el demonio involucrarse sentimentalmente con las hembras humanas, siendo que alguna capte su atención para desviarlo de sus objetivos: aunque con otras si se pudo haber involucrado pero físicamente y esas razones tenían que ver con quitar algo de información cuando investigaba, la atracción física es diferente cuando se trata de una atracción amorosa. Es complicado optar entre amor y el pacto. Se lleva sus manos para peinarse su cabello negro y suspira para adentrarse en la habitación, sin antes tocar la puerta que fue dejada abierta a causa del rubio: es indignante su descortesía, entrando sin permiso en la habitación de una dama.

Golpea la puerta.

Escucha movimientos bruscos, hasta ver que el rubio sale desde la entrada principal para toparse con el mayordomo negro.

— ¿Sucede algo Bard? —Preguntó desconcertado, estaba fingiendo sorpresa — ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Maylene?

—_N-Nada, Sebastián. Solo vine a charlar con ella._

Lo intimidaba con la mirada, haciendo contacto visual hasta ponerlo nervioso a su empleado. Esto hacia efecto, aunque después sonrió ampliamente para disimular su disgusto.

—De acuerdo, la próxima vez no se te ocurra entrar en su cuarto —advirtió, viendo como él avanzaba sus pasos y terminaba chocando sus hombros, se miraron de reojo al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Qué le sucede?"_ se preguntó el rubio. Caminando y mirando hacia atrás, cuando escuchó el impacto de la puerta de madera cerrarse. Trató de no darle mucha importancia pero temía por su compañera por si la reprochaban.

Ahí estaba ella acomodando su cama, estirando las sabanas. Él avanzaba hacia ella y agarraba la almohada para sacudirla con sus manos, así la colocaba devuelta en la cama; la joven estaba sonrojada por la inesperada presencia de su amor platónico, no pensó que vendría a verla. Sin embargo, le resultaba sospechoso y muy curioso por su visita. ¿Acaso la iban a reprochar por no estar en su puesto?

Ambos hicieron contacto visual, había notado que no tenía puesto sus anteojos redondos pero así podía analizar bien aquellos orbes almendras. Él parecía serio manteniendo una postura firme y ella…Algo avergonzada por la situación de estar en su cuarto y a solas. Ninguno de los dos pensó que el ambiente se iba a generar algo silencioso e incómodo porque él no escuchaba esa temblorosa voz femenina que causaba en ella; quizás Bard era el hombre adecuado para ella, por el tema que siendo demonio no debería vincularse sentimentalmente con una humana. Sin embargo, con el tiempo que paso con la sirvienta en sus inicios, como por ejemplo darle una nueva imagen para pasar desapercibida en la búsqueda de la policía, darle una educación también se incluía enseñarle a leer y escribir como se merece toda dama, hasta el tema de la limpieza para continuar con su rol como una sirvienta.

—Hola, Sebastián-san —saluda con timidez —. Gracias por ayudarme, de nuevo.

A penas asintió, sin ni siquiera sonreírle.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el demonio se mantenía en silencio y solo la observaba con esos ojos cafés claros que no mostraba algún brillo en especial. Por lo que la joven se sentía incomoda con esa mirada tan penetrante y que la analizaba de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿T-Todo va bien?, Sebastián-san —preguntó, estando un poco inquieta — ¿Algo hice mal?

Su flequillo esconde sus ojos, dejando algo desconcertada a la sirvienta que tenía enfrente, se encontraba un pequeño conflicto interno que hace años venia evitando esas voces que lo cuestionaban todo. Es difícil para él admitir algo, el brote de esa tortura infernal. De esa palabra tan insignificante que cautiva y que puede dar un giro a los humanos que ha visto mencionar la misma palabra por años, y esto lo sabe por experiencia propia con sus contratos anteriores.

Ella no se sentía cómoda con la mirada espeluznante del mayordomo, hasta cree que hizo algo malo. Entonces, se limita a inclinar un poco su cabeza porque si cometió un error antes de llegar a su habitación, no lo sabía ni siquiera había notado lo que causó su torpeza.

Siente que una mano enguantada levanta su barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos. La pelirroja se sonroja por la delicadeza de su gesto, sus orbes color almendras se encuentran con unos peculiares orbes magenta y brillaban intensamente, no recuerda que sus ojos fueran así pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que sentía el acercamiento del mayordomo y eso la distraía tanto, que se avergonzaba mostrando sus mejillas coloradas.

Su voz masculina la trae a la realidad.

—No, Maylene. No hiciste nada malo, cumpliste con mis órdenes —dijo, sonriendo de lado. Halagando su buen trabajo.

—M-Muchas gracias, Sebastián-san —agradeció manteniendo una voz tímida pero tratando que pueda escuchar sus palabras, desvía su mirada — ¿Necesita que cumpla con otra orden?

— _Maylene_

Lo mira rápidamente por escuchar su nombre.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí… —habló, sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro —Cierra los ojos.

Ella traga en seco y asiente para escuchar esa petición.

El demonio sonríe ampliamente, asoma su rostro así apoyaba sellaba sus labios hacia unos carnosos para su gusto: otorgando un regalo sorpresa. Sin embargo, él es de seducir a las mujeres así obtenía información en cada investigación pero este caso era diferente, se trataba de quitar algunas dudas que surgía en su mente y en parte, probar que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. La muchacha no se imaginaba que esto pudiera pasar, aunque la forma en que su amor la aferraba contra él en un reconfortante y cálido abrazo, pensó que todo esto era un sueño o un regalo que se merecía después de mucho tiempo deseando que esto pasara.

Maylene toma una pequeña distancia, sabe que quería continuar disfrutando este bello momento pero quería saber si realmente estaba siendo consciente de la situación. No obstante, hasta que él se sorprendió por ese alejamiento y no se sentía decepcionado, mantenía su sonrisa comprensiva y esa mirada con determinación: porque aquella joven distraída, dulce y misteriosa se detenía acariciando su rostro para saber su presencia perdura ahí, en la habitación y que fue el siguiente en besarla, a pesar de que Bard le arrebató su primer beso.

—No estas soñando, Maylene —comentó, Sebastián acariciaba su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos hasta rosar esos labios que tuvo el atrevimiento de besarlos. Después continúo acomodando uno de sus mechones rojizos por detrás de su oreja siendo del lado izquierdo.

—…N-No estoy soñando —repitió, tartamudeando. Sus mejillas todavía conservaban ese rubor y sus ojos se cristalizaban de la emoción.

Sebastián asomaba su rostro para susurrarle algo al oído: —_Tú eres mi reserva, no permitiré que él se sobre pase._

La pelirroja enterraba su cara en el pecho de su amor, se sentía tan segura ahora que estaba siendo correspondida. Nuevamente, ese demonio le acariciaba su cabello rojizo y quizás la despeinaba un poco pero no le importaba solo disfrutaba porque pronto se tendrá que ir a cumplir otras órdenes; él quería asegurarse de una sola cosa, que tenía sentimientos hacia esta humana y que vio la oportunidad por si en el día de mañana, desaparece como si nunca lo hubieran conocido.

Su reserva no se trataba solamente del Alma de su amo, a quien lo tiene en contrato. Otra reserva se sumó, desde que esa mujer le importo…

—_Te amo, Sebastián-san —_confesó, cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

Él sonríe por lo bajo y mueve sus labios pronunciando algunas palabras, mostrando alguna señal de su afecto.

—_Pronto serás mía —_dijo en voz baja, _"…Cuando termine el contrato"_

Sus orbes magenta volvieron a brillar tan intensamente.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿Se merece una continuación? Jajaja okey no, creo xD**_

_**N/A: Hace mucho que ando inactiva con mis fanfics pero pronto retomaré todas las historias, solo trato de ir escribiendo de a poco porque hace mucho un mes o dos que me distancié de los fanfics. Pero bueno, perdónenme si este fanfic tiene algo de Ooc respecto a Sebastián y a Maylene.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J. H ©**_


End file.
